Hyaku
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: 100 prompts, 100 stories. Hyaku is Japanese for One Hundred. Will contain GP, TezuFuji, MomoRyo, InuKai, YukiSana, Atoji, and more.
1. Beginnings

100 prompts, 100 stories. I couldn't contain my excitement. I was going to start this a week from today.. But, that didn't work out so well. I've decided that I'm going to limit myself to Seigaku, Hyoutei, and Rikkaidai. Because they're the only schools I'm familiar enough with to feel comfortable writing.

I don't own anything. Sadly.

* * *

**Prompt 001. Beginnings.**

It's funny how the best people in your life can come in with a bang. Oishi smiled to himself as he looked over at his sleeping doubles partner, realizing that was quite literally what the red head had done two years ago, when he had come crashing right into Oishi.

It made Oishi laugh, to think of how bothered Eiji had made him when they first met. Eiji had been so sure of his own abilities, and in their first match against each other, he had actually referred to himself as 'Kikumaru-sama'.

But yet, Eiji had done so much for him. If he hadn't of played that match against Eiji, he may not have come to notice his own skills until much later. Eiji had been good. He had been really good… but Oishi had won. And apparently also ended up giving the energetic twelve year old a reality check. He had been such a brat. It had shown that he was the youngest of five children, he was certainly spoiled enough to believe he was one of the best. Well, okay. It wasn't _that _bad, Oishi decided. But it was still pretty bad. It was a little funny to look back at now, that their relationship had begun as it had. Eiji had been so demanding of him, and for some reason, it had made his blood boil.

Who did he think he was, anyway? Telling Oishi to say whatever he wanted to his Sempai? Didn't he know it didn't work that way?

Oishi shook his head, and sighed. Reaching over, he ran his fingers through Eiji's soft red hair. The two of them had had an interesting past. They had gotten off to a somewhat rough start, but they soon became the Golden Pair. It was funny how at the time it had just been a declaration. Eiji asking to be his doubles partner. But neither of them had known that on that day, the agreement they had made to play doubles together had only been the beginning of something much more wonderful.


	2. Passing

**Prompt 065. Passing.**

This was definitely Kirihara's worst subject. He sat impatiently in his seat as Sensei passed back the other day's test. He had been told that if he didn't pass this test, he would not pass the course, and would be required to stay after to complete a remedial class every day.

A remedial class, that would run at the exact same time as the tennis club. And what was worse, if he failed, they wouldn't let him play.

And he couldn't have that.

Obviously, Yanagi-sempai knew that as well, because even he had come to realize that tutoring him was not going to do them any good at this time. He had stopped by to speak with Akaya's English teacher, to see what he would need to cover with him during the tutoring session, and had learned that this test would be that the students were going to have to write a letter to sensei, using their English skills. So Yanagi had given Kirihara a paragraph to memorize. Now that was something the second year could handle.

Akaya watched as his Sensei approached his desk with an amused smile, and handed him his paper back. "Good job, Kirihara."

Encouraged, Akaya flipped his paper over. There in red ink was a large 60. It was a borderline failure… but it was still passing.

As soon as class let out, Akaya quickly grabbed all of his things and ran down to the club house.

"Yanagi-sempai!" he cried, throwing the door open and waving the test around. "I passed! Just barely, but I passed!"

"I don't believe it." Jackal mumbled, as he pulled his yellow regulars jersey over his head.

"Me either." Marui declared, still shirtless as he made his away over to the team baby. "Let me see." He said, taking the paper from him. When he burst out into laughter not even a moment later, Jackal and Niou came over to read over his shoulder.

"You didn't write this yourself." Said Yagyuu, as he took the paper away from Niou, who had taken it from Marui as the smaller boy fell over from his laughter.

"Well, no.." Akaya admitted. "Yanagi-Sempai tutored me.

"What does it say?" Came Yukimura's soft voice from the other side of the club house, his attention completely on the other members of his team. Behind him, Sanada closed his locker, and also directed his attention towards the gentleman.

"Dear Sensei," Yagyuu began to read out loud. "I wish for you to excuse my terrible English skills this semester. I am very sorry for not knowing the difference between an apple and a fish." Marui lost it again. Niou snickered. Yagyuu continued. "It is not that they are hard words. But my mind can only handle one thing at once. Next term I will do all of my homework and pass all of my tests. Yanagi-sempai is working time to study into my training schedule so I no longer will have any good excuse. If I fail anything else it will be all my fault and I can not blame tennis practice any longer."

By the point, Yukimura had made his way over to Yagyuu. He extended his hand, and Yagyuu promptly handed the paper over. His eyes skimmed the rest of the paper, while Akaya stood there smiling. "If I fail next term," Yukimura picked up where Yagyuu had left off, "it will be because I am an idiot. Signed, Kirihara Akaya….Renji. We need to talk."

The data player smiled at their captain. "Now, it's not my fault he didn't read what he was writing."

"Yanagi-sempai, what did you tell me to write?" Kirihara demanded, finally having caught on that something was off.

"Don't worry about it, Akaya." Yukimura smiled, taking the boy by the arm and leading him over to his locker. "Now why don't you get changed, while I have a talk with Renji?"

Akaya nodded. In the end, he really didn't care what he had written. After all, now he was at least passing.


	3. Teammates

**Prompt 026. Teammates.**

The ball was heading straight for Oishi.

But something had gone wrong in their team work. Eiji had no idea what, but Oishi had apparently been under the impression Eiji was going to get the ball. Sprinting as fast as he could across the court, Eiji began to panic as the ball hit the ground and bounced back up.

Oishi wasn't ready, and the ball was going seriously fast. He was going to be hit with it at this rate.

Jumping in front of his stunned doubles partner, Eiji threw his racket up in front of his face, catching the ball just in time. It wasn't a return, the ball hit hard against his racket strings spinning in the middle, breaking a few strings loose. Eiji grimaced as one broke free and curled backwards cutting his cheek.

When the ball lost it's extreme spin it fell to the ground. Everyone watching had been completely silent but cheered as a time out was called and Oishi lead Eiji off the court.

Eiji sat down on the bench, allowing a first aid team to look at his face. After it was cleaned up the medics placed a single white bandage over it. Oishi frowned at Eiji, apologizing. Eiji grinned back at Oishi saying he didn't mind. They were a team after all.


End file.
